1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transport rollers for advancing elongated strips of thin flat material.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It heretofore been proposed to provide transport rollers for photographic film, paper and the like of solid rods with end counterbores into which shafts are inserted and held against rotation with respect to the roller body. Such rollers have various shortcomings including excessive cost of labor and of material to manufacture. Such solid rollers also have a tendency to distort which is lacking in hollow rollers.
It has also been proposed to construct transport rollers of hollow tubular material with end inserts of molded plastic, the peripheries of which are secured to the interior of the tubular bodies by cementing, the inserts having central axial openings in which end shafts are carried. Such rollers are relatively expensive to construct and have a tendency to leak.